1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle control system such as an antiskid control system which controls a vehicle on the basis of a vehicle wheel speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automotive vehicles, a spare tire is kept as a substitute in case an original tire breaks down. Some spare tires are smaller in effective outside diameter than standard tires.
Japanese published unexamined patent application 59-6163 discloses a vehicle anti-lock control system including an arrangement which functions to judge whether or not a tire having a smaller effective diameter is used by the related vehicle. In this prior-art anti-lock control system, when a tire having a smaller effective diameter is judged to be used, the anti-lock control is removed.
British patent 1,414,341 discloses an anti-lock control system for a combination of a towing truck and a trailer which have different wheel sizes. This prior-art anti-lock control system includes a compensating arrangement which prevents the anti-lock control from being adversely affected by the different wheel sizes.